


kinktober 2019 - day 18

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), GOT A LITTLE CEREBRAL THERE, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: Aether and void, there and yet not. Hades is all you've ever known in an instant—you think you had life before, maybe even memories, but anything you had has now been swallowed up, leaving you in a state without senses, without thoughts, without you.





	kinktober 2019 - day 18

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was beta'd by my friend devin, who has finished shadowbringers while my usual betawife has not. thanks friend!!

Hades is an entire world, a star you've only seen in light reflected, and you are but one of billions of specks of dust orbiting him, landing on him without any sign to mark your arrival.

Hades is above you and below you, around you and inside you, the only thing that exists and the complete absence of existence. Aether and void, there and yet not. Hades is all you've ever known in an instant—you think you had life before, maybe even memories, but anything you had has now been swallowed up, leaving you in a state without senses, without thoughts, without you.

_I see you,_ Hades says, and you are seen. You do not know your form, but it does not matter—Hades could create one, if necessary. But you do not need one now, not with the two of you so close (as it's meant to be, as it's always been, as it was before—)

Hades feels joy, unbridled and free, from your presence alone. You feel Hades' joy fill you and replace all else. You are a vessel, the origin and resting place of that joy, and you feel yourself cradled in Hades’ all-encompassing embrace.

_You’ve been gone for so long, my friend_, Hades says, and you feel something resembling form, long tendrils of matter encircling you, creating your shape through negative space. 

_Do you remember how we used to play?_

The tendrils slide over you, caress you, every ilm of you smothered in sensation now, the emptiness of before filling with your combined joys. Hades knows exactly where to touch and how, because wherever Hades wants to touch is how you want it as well.

_Do you remember the toys we would share?_

Every texture touches you at once—soft, smooth, thorned, abrasive. Nothing feels painful, only differently interesting, and you find pleasure that isn’t entirely Hades’ coursing through you. You want this. You’ve wanted this. You had this, once. 

_Let me take care of you, my dear. From now until eternity._

There’s a crash.

_ **No!** _

Another crash, but muffled this time, far away from your consciousness. You let yourself be taken away, drifting deeper into Hades’ being, safely secluded.

You have no voice, but feel something like one shudder through you as you are held and touched, your mind blanking with it, stretching you tighter and tighter across space and time—

_ **Get away from us!** _

“Got you!” 

You fall to the ground, head swimming, blood and aether and the sounds of battle roaring in your ears. Everything rushes back—your name, your title, your purpose, the faces of your friends who pick you up and point you back to the task at hand. 

You draw your weapon. 

You have a monster to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a fic about gay baby gaol.


End file.
